List of Pluses
=5 Year Old Ghost Boy= He is the spirit of a young boy who haunts Yumizawa Children’s Park in Karakura Town. Appearance He is a small boy with short, scruffy black hair and large grey eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a red collar and sleeves, blue jeans and sneakers.Bleach anime; Episode 2 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc This Plus comes to the Yumizawa Children's Park everyday around noon. One day in the middle of May,Bleach manga; Chapter 35, page 17 he is attacked by the Hollow Hexapodus. The boy begs for help, but Rukia stops Ichigo from helping, as the boy isn't Ichigo's friend and he claimed he would only help out if the person in danger was his family or friend. Unable to stand by and allow the young boy to suffer, Ichigo intervenes in time to save the boy and defeats the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 15-24 He then performs Konsō to send the boy to Soul Society. Appearances in Other Media Trivia *In the Anime, Ichigo performs his first Konsō on this Plus. =Dead Girl= She is the Plus of a deceased little girl. Ichigo Kurosaki once helped her get rid of three skateboarders who were disturbing her resting place.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 4-7 Appearance The Dead Girl is a small, slim young girl with long brown hair worn in high bunches that are held in place with cherry hair bobbles. She has a long side fringe which hangs over the left side of her face, and wears a collared dress that reached her knee. Her left eye cannot be seen because it is covered by a large splatter of blood, which is also dribbling from the left side of her mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 7 History During his first day at Karakura High School, Ichigo reassures her during one of his visits when she is scared because the sky was beginning to feel heavier in a strange way.Bleach anime; Episode 227 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc A few days prior to Ichigo becoming a Substitute Shinigami, the girl died on a street in Karakura Town, and flowers in a glass of water were left by a street lamp as a mark of mourning for her death. A skateboarding gang made up of Yama-Bro, Mit-Bro, and Toshi-Bro knock over the flowers one day with their antics and do not bother to fix the memorial. Distraught by their actions, the dead girl asks the spiritually aware Ichigo to scare the gang away from her resting place. Ichigo proceeds to beat the gang up one by one, ensuring they are aware of their mistake, before using the girl to scare them off. Ichigo apologizes to the girl for having to use her, but she thanks him for his help and agrees to move on soon. When Ichigo goes to bring her flowers to her memorial site the next day, he is distracted by a commotion in town that is revealed to be the Dead Girl being chased by a Hollow. As the Dead Girl trips and falls during the chase, Ichigo stops to help her, but is almost attacked himself before Rukia Kuchiki steps in and purifies the Hollow before it can hurt either of them. However, the girl disappears during the chaos.Bleach anime; Episode 1 That night, she is attacked by another Hollow, Fishbone D, who devours her before he turns his attention to the Kurosaki Clinic because of Ichigo's high Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 15 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Trivia *The Dead Girl's appearance in the anime is drastically toned down from her appearance in the manga; the blood is no longer present, and she wears a red and white striped sleeveless shirt with a V-neck and cream shorts instead. *The Dead Girl plays a larger role in the anime than in the manga, where she is never seen after she is attacked by Fishbone D while he is traveling to Ichigo's home. *In the manga, Ichigo seems to possess the ability to make the gang see her, effectively scaring them off,Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 8 while he uses a threat of further violence to achieve this outcome in the anime. *The Dead Girl’s appearance in both Episode 109 and Episode 227 are drawn from her interaction with Ichigo in Chapter 0 Side-A. *Her brief appearance in the 13th opening resembles her original design from the manga instead of the toned-down one in the anime. =Fat Ghost= He is a Plus who was being pursued by an unknown Hollow, which Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were dispatched to eradicate. Appearance He is a short and obese man, in his late 20's or early 30's. He wears thick opaque glasses and has the stubble of a goatee on his chin. He has a gaping hole from the right side of his chest to his back through which three of his ribs and a part of his spine are visible.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, pages 1-2 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When Ichigo and Rukia arrive at the scene they find the Plus crouching in fear in an alley, but no trace of the Hollow. The Shinigami attempt to question him about the Hollow, but although he could describe the Hollow to the teeth, he claims he didn't see who killed it or how because he had his eyes closed. He tries to appease the angered Shinigami by offering them a "Magical Girl Megaron" doll, that Ichigo and Rukia smash in their frustration.Bleach manga; Chapter 34, page 3 When Ichigo realizes the soul won't assist them in any way he sends him to Soul Society via Konsō. =Glasses-Wearing Ghost= He is a male Plus spirit who came to Ichigo Kurosaki's house, but is later sent to the Soul Society by Rukia Kuchiki after she performs Konsō on him. Appearance He is a bespectacled Plus with brown hair and eyes and glasses who dresses in business clothes and has a noose around his neck. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc The Glasses-Wearing Ghost appears behind Ichigo Kurosaki when returns home for dinner. After drawing Ichigo's attention to the ghost, whom he tries to shoo away, Karin states that she refuses to believe in ghosts even though she can see them, prompting the ghost to experience chills from her cold attitude.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 9-10 Later, the Glasses-Wearing Ghost appears in Ichigo's bedroom when Rukia Kuchiki performs Konsō on him. Not knowing the nature of this technique, he starts to panic, begging her not to send him to Hell, but Rukia reassures him that his destination is Soul Society. As the Konsō completes and sends him on his way, the Glasses-wearing Ghost leaves while thanking her.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, pages 18-19 Censorship *The anime omits the noose around his neck. =References= Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Soul